Olympus VS Merlinus
by Friand Fromage
Summary: L'université c'est quoi ? Un monde de requin. Oui, mais l'université avec les personnages de Merlin et les dieux de Percy Jackson ça donne quoi ? Un holà au scandale ! Une rivalité des clans mais surtout une grande gueguerre de gamin de trois ans. Qui sera le plus stupide ?


**Hi' **

**Bon, tout d'abord c'est ma première fiction. Deuxièmement, elle est terriblement grotesque. Troisièmement j'adore les slashs. Quatrièmement, je suis pas une pro de l'autographe. Cinquiemement la fiction est à moi mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas pour autant ^^ **

**C'est un crossover: Percy jackson/Merlin. Avec: Pothena/Armor. Le reste on verra ^^**

**Percy Jackson après le 5ème tome et Merlin après la saison 1 dans un contexte tout a fait différent. **

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour m'améliorer.**

**Signer: Friand formage ! **

* * *

Chapitre 1•

L'après midi se déroulait calmement à Camelot. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel azur, l'herbe était tendre dans la vallée et l'atmosphère était douce.

Profitant de cette belle journée et de l'absence de son professeur, un jeune magicien de la cour avait décidé de faire des expériences dans l'atelier. Il avait rassemblé des fioles, des marmites, des ingrédients de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et de lourds grimoires poussiéreux. Tout étaient installés sur la table de bois, au centre de la pièce.

Le jeune homme se frotta les mains et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bleu foncés pétillaient d'excitation.

-**C'est parti !** dit il pour lui même.

Il tourna avidement les pages jaunies des livres, parcouru du bout du doigt les lignes et s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles.

-** Filtre pour transplanter... Intéressant...**

Il lut rapidement et un large sourire, dévoilant des dents blanches s'affichant sur son visage.

-**Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. **

Et il se mît aussitôt au travail.

* * *

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle du trône, des cris d'indignation fusaient.

-**Et moi messire Arthur je vous dis que cela n'est tout simplement pas possible ! Ce n'est plus tolérable ! **s'exclama la demoiselle.

-**Enfin Morgane**, renchéri le dénommé Arthur, **vous n'allez pas me dire que jusque là vous étiez tolérante ?**

Il était debout, appuyé contre son trône, les bras croisés sur son torse fort. Il était grand comme il fallait. Ni trop, ni pas assez. Le prince avait un visage rond avec un menton pointu. De légères pommettes saillaient ses joues rosées et sa peau était claire. Son nez était pour ainsi dire normal, sa bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses semblait capable de donner les plus doux baisés. Il avait des yeux dessinés en amandes et avaient la très jolie couleur bleue. Quand à ses cheveux, dans lesquels il passait souvent sa main, ils étaient blonds comme un champ de blé et retombaient sur son front.

Bref, le parfait prince charmant.

En face de lui, les mains sur les hanches et droite comme un piquet, se tenait Morgane, la pupille du roi. C'était une très belle femme, de vingt-trois environ, soit un an de plus que le prince Arthur. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats. Elle avait un visage d'un ovale parfait, un nez un peu relevé, une bouche aux lèvres pulpeuses et rouges, et au sourire attendrissant. Ses yeux étaient vert d'eau, très clairs. Ils étaient soulignés par un trait noir de maquillage. Morgane avait d'épais sourcils noir arqués et elle possédait une longue et épaisse chevelure noire. Elle était grande et bien formée. Comme si elle avait été dessinée par le plus grand artiste. Un diamant à l'état brute. Mais le diamant est dure, et bien qu'il brille de mille feux, il reste froid.

-**Si vous voulez mon avis…, **commença la demoiselle.

-**Je ne le veux pas.**

-**Mais je ne vous ai pas demander la permission ! Je disais donc: si vous voulez mon…**

-**Morgane ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Taisez-vous ! **

-**Allez-y, dites ce que vous voulez. Mais vous ferez moi le malin quand Uther sera là et prendra mon parti ! **

Arthur roula des yeux, désespéré. Cette fille finirait par le rendre fou.

A ce moment là, la grande porte de chêne s'ouvrit et le roi Uther Pendragon entra, le menton relevé, les sourcils froncés, le dos droit et la cape rouge volant derrière lui. Il marcha à grands pas vers le fond de la salle, s'assit sur son trône, rajusta ses beaux vêtements et d'un ton théâtral ouvrit le débat.

-**Morgane, Arthur,** fit-il**, allez-y. Je suis tout ouïe. **

Les deux jeunes gens se ruèrent sur lui afin d'être le premier à plaider sa cause. Leurs voix se mélangèrent et leurs propos tout autant. Cela donnait un étrange résultat.

** -Tout les matins à six heures… **s'exclama Morgane.

-**Mon corps à besoin d'entrainement, alors…**s'écria Arthur en même temps.

** -…Je mangerai mon oreiller pour quelques heures de…**

** -…Troubadour, je vous en ai déjà probablement parler ! Merlin a un don pour la musique. Donc il vient pour…**

** -…me lacet le corset et me passer la poudre sur le corps…**

** -…sinon il est en retard pour faire les écuries et lustrer le poil de mes…**

** -…cheveux, pour être présentable ! Parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans…**

** -…Le pudding du dimanche ! **acheva Arthur.

Tous les deux étaient hors d'haleine, les mains tendues vers le roi en quête d'une quelconque clémence de sa part.

Uther avait la tête calée dans une main, elle-même posée sur l'accoudoir du trône. De l'autre main il se massait les tempes, où quelques cheveux blancs apparaissaient. Il resta dans cette position en contemplant chacun leur tour les deux jeunes gens devant lui.

Enfin il se redressa lentement, prit une grande inspiration et dit:

** -Voila mon verdict…**

* * *

Dans un couloir du château, une jeune fille d'environ vingt ans marchait gaiement en tenant contre sa hanche un panier d'osier d'où dépassaient du linge propre. C'était la seule de tout Camelote à être heureuse de faire la lessive, ou le ménage ou encore de préparer les repas de dame Morgane. Normal ? Pour elle oui.

Elle n'était pas très grande et ses larges hanches la faisaient se balancer excessivement de droite à gauche à chacun de ses pas. Elle était vêtue d'une robe lavande aux manches longues et au décolleté plongeant. Un petit corset fleurie lui resserrait sous la poitrine. Son visage n'était ni beau, ni laid. Juste simple. Elle avait la peau très mate, une bouche fine et rose, un nez un peu tombant et de grands yeux chocolat. Sur sa joue droite il y avait un grain de beauté. Ses cheveux étaient fins et bouclés, bruns et longs. Ils étaient retenus par une pince discrète. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme souriait. C'était une âme généreuse et gentille, voir un peu trop et cela était parfois douteux.

Elle marchait donc quand elle fut interpelée.

-**Guenièvre ! **appela une voix, **Guenièvre ! **

La concernée se retourna et fit son plus beau sourire au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver, à demi essoufflé, ses vêtements légèrement fumant.

-**Bonjour Merlin,** dit elle, **comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh ! Mais…tu fumes !**

-**Oh ça ! **s'exclama Merlin, **ce n'est rien… Dis moi Genièvre, pourrais-tu venir avec moi quelques minutes à l'atelier de Gaïus ? Je fais une expérience et j'aurai besoins de quelqu'un pour deux trois choses.**

** -Je suis navrée, mais je dois porter ses robes propres à Morgane et…**

** -Dame Morgane est en ce moment même dans la salle du trône à se disputer avec le prince. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en voudra si ses robes ont un léger retard…**

Il lui fit donc un regard insistant, ses yeux bleu foncés déstabilisant généralement son interlocuteur.

Les yeux de la jeune femme regardèrent Merlin, puis le fond du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de la pupille du roi. Son regard se reposa sur le jeune sorcier.

** -Va t'on faire de la…magie ? **demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

-**Guenièvre**, souffla Merlin, **je sais que c'est nouveau pour toi, et pour Arthur également, **-il ne s'en remet pas le pauvre - **mais je ne fais pas constamment de la magie. Je te rappelle que c'est interdit ! **

** -Oui mais c'est tellement excitant ! **

** -Si tu es si excitée prend un bain froid, ça te calmera crois moi. La magie peut être barbante parfois ! Surtout avec Gaïus.**

** -Ah c'est vrai que c'est ton professeur de potion,** dit-elle la voix tremblante par l'émotion et les yeux brillants.

Merlin souffla et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Peut être aurait-il dû garder le secret en fin de compte.

Ils entrèrent dans l'atelier où baignait une douce lumière. Des fioles étaient tombées, des mélanges vraiment étranges bougeaient dans leurs bocaux. Au centre de la table il y avait tout un circuit de marmite, de verre, de tuyau de cuivre et la fiole du milieu fumait dangereusement.

-**Quel bazar ! **s'épouvanta Guenièvre une main sur le coeur et les yeux exorbités.

Merlin eut un petit rire gêné, et remit maladroitement à leur place quelques outils.

** -Bon, voila ce que tu vas faire: j'ai besoin que tu verses doucement de ce liquide dans…Guenièvre !**

** -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? **demanda la jeune femme en tripotant un bocal noir. **On dirait que ça bouge à l'intérieur. **

- **Guenièvre ! Non ! Lâche ça ! Tes yeux risquent de sortir de leurs orbites !**

Elle reposa immédiatement l'objet et s'essuya les mains sur sa robe. Elle fit à Merlin un sourire innocent. Puis elle se dirigea vers lui à petits pas joyeux. Elle était un peu comme les enfants: une petite frayeur et hop ! Deux secondes après elle voit un joli papillon et oubli tout ses petits malheurs.

**-Bon, tiens ça et verses. Voilà. Douuuucement… **

* * *

Revenons aux affaires royales.

Le verdict d'Uther était fait. Morgane et Arthur ne devaient plus s'adresser la parole. Faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Ça réduirait déjà un bon nombre de conflits. Autre résolution: si le prince désirait prendre soin de son corps, et cela à six heures du matin, et bien il irait ailleurs, le sommeil de la belle étant plus important que les muscles de l'arrogant.

Un peu déçus par cette sanction, ils se retirèrent. Une fois la porte refermée, ils se regardèrent avec un sourire en coin.

** -Cela devient donc une histoire de…roi du silence en fait,** déclara Arthur l'oeil pétillant.

Il tendit la main à sa rivale et ajouta:

** -Que le meilleur gagne.**

Morgane regarda la main qu'il lui tendait puis fit volte face et demanda au garde le plus proche:

** -Dites à messire Arthur que ce n'est pas une "histoire" mais une guerre. Et qu'il aurait déjà perdu si j'étais perfide ! **

Le garde la regarda incrédule derrière son heaume trop grand.

** -C'est un ordre !**

Il se tourna vers le prince et lui dit d'une voix tremblante:

** -Dame Morgane me fait dire à votre majesté que cela n'est plus une "histoire" mais une…guerre et que, sir vous auriez déjà perdu si Dame Morgane était perfide.**

Le pauvre homme regarda la pupille du roi, son regard demandant si ça phrase était correcte.

Arthur remua un peu les épaules, énervé.

- **Très bien, **fit-il**, si vous le prenez comme ça…**(au garde) **Mon brave, dites à Dame Morgane que si c'est la guerre qu'elle veut et bien c'est la guerre qu'elle aura…et que le vert lui va très mal.**

Le garde s'exécuta. La demoiselle regarda sa robe vert foncé puis lança un regard noir au prince. La guerre était déclarée !

_ À suivre..._

* * *

**Verdicte ? **

**Au fait, pour certains incultes: Pothena -Poseïdon/Athéna et Armor-Arthur/Morgane.**

**Et au passage, je déteste Guenievre et il se pourrait bien, que votre auteur sadique facritournelle votre personnage dans un bain de sang ! Voilà...**

**Signer: Friand Fromage ! **


End file.
